The number of digital transactions grows as e-commerce grows prevalent in day-to-day spending. Digital transactions may include a consumer providing transaction account information to complete purchases. However, fraudulent consumers may attempt purchases using the transaction account information of others. User authentication may limit fraudulent transactions by validating the consumer identity to a satisfactory degree.
Transaction account information may be stored on a digital wallet running on a user device, in a file at a merchant (or service provider), at an application content provider, and/or on a user device in an application. Sensitive transaction account information may be transmitted using transaction protocols such as EMV, for example, to complete purchase transactions. However, transaction protocols may not support many user authentication methods.
Transaction account providers, merchants, and transaction account holders may usually mitigate some fraud risk using various techniques including authentication and risk management policies, where available. Merchants and banks, for example, seeking to use modern authentication techniques may be faced with large development costs in light of the lack of support for emerging authentication techniques in transaction protocols. Thus, modern authentication techniques often increase the cost and complexity of development and support.